


Always down for you

by je_oh_no



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Office, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Spiderman AU, Treasure Planet AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28664856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/je_oh_no/pseuds/je_oh_no
Summary: A collection of Markren drabbles.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Mark Lee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	1. Polish

**Author's Note:**

> A place just to dump all the Markren writing i have. Most of these aren't betaed/I haven't edited completely and some are more finished than others but hope u still enjoy :>

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark makes the mistake of letting Donghyuck and Jaemin paint his nails.

“Nice nails.”

He responds with a nervous squeak.

Mark is an absolute fool.

He’s on the ground, frantically trying to pick up what might be 134 paper clips. He’s pretty sure that’s the right number; he counted two nights ago, but Jaemin did stick a couple in Donghyuck’s hair yesterday, which he had to yell at them to put back. 

Anyway, that’s not the issue here, maybe a little bit, but it’s not the biggest reason Mark is burning red for.

Not only has he basically tripped over air and is now mumbling to himself as he crouches down to count the paper clips for his stupid sculpture class project, placing them back into the little jar they were originally in, but he’s doing so in front of that cute guy from art history. The cherry on top is his nails. His stupidly neon green nails.

He doesn’t go out of his way to paint them, but Donghyuck and Jaemin do. Usually Mark does not like to deny them when they ask— he’s too scared to find out what will happen if he does. He imagines their goal in Mark’s life is to use him for their entertainment but to also sprinkle in some small inconveniences along the way. Last night being a prime example.

_Mark is sitting on the couch in front of the tv as it plays a five hour marathon of Spongebob, just as usual when they do this. Donghyuck is sitting to his left, holding his hand, and Jaemin, on the right, is doing the same._

_“Don’t move or I’m gonna mess up,” Donghyuck grumbles._

_“I’m trying.”_

_“Breathing counts as moving.” Jaemin points his brush at Mark’s face._

_Mark sucks in his breath. “Just paint my damn nails.”_

_Jaemin shrugs and continues to paint the base coat._

_It’s two episodes into the marathon of overly played Spongebob episodes that he then passes out. That was Mark’s first mistake, because when he wakes up from Donghyuck yelling ‘hey nerd, we finished!’ he lifts his hands to his face to be met with an obnoxious highlighter green color that is the base of his nails. What baffles Mark even more is on top of it, is a bright pink glitter polish they’ve intricately painted letters with on each nail to spell out ‘send me nude’._

_Those crafty sons of a bitches._

_Donghyuck is covering his mouth, trying not to laugh, and Jaemin is calmly smiling._

_“There’s isn't even an ‘s’ at the end,” Mark sighs._

_“What? You want to receive more than one nude?” Donghyuck makes a disgusted face._

_“You know that’s not what I meant!”_

_“You do only have ten fingers.” Jaemin counts his own like it’s not a known fact to him._

_Mark buries his face into his hands._

_“Oh! It’s gel polish too!”_

_Mark groans._

The boy across from him is crouched as well, prepared to help pick up paper clips, but is looking at Mark’s slim fingers.

“Singular nude?” He asks.

Mark thinks he’s gonna die of embarrassment. “I only have ten fingers.”

Why does this have to happen to him?

“Ah, you’re right.” The boy says as he picks up a paper clip and hands it to Mark.

He smiles at him. “They’re kinda cute.”

Mark has to ask “What?” because he couldn’t have heard that right, but the boy just laughs.

“I said they’re cute.”

This situation is already going too well for Mark. 

He quickly nods his head and continues to pick up the remaining clips in silence.

Once they’ve collected them all Mark mumbles a “Thank you so much.” 

“It was no problem.”

The other boy is about to walk away when some random spur of confindience in Mark appears because before he can leave, he blurts out, “Could I get your number?”

Mark cringes at the question. He is ready for a rejection, but is only met with an outstretched hand that is holding an iphone.

“Sure.”

“Wait, really?”

“Yeah, why not.” He tilts his head with a chuckle.

“Um, I don’t know, things don’t usually go this well for me.” Mark hands him his android reluctantly, switching it with the other.

The boy laughs before he types his number on Mark’s phone. “Well you’re cute, so I don’t mind.”

Mark is sweating. This is too good to be true.

They exchange their phones back, and Mark reads the name displayed on the screen above the phone number. “Renjun?”

“Yep, Mark?” Renjun reads his own screen.

Mark grins sheepishly.

“Well it was nice to finally get to know your name,” Renjun returns a warm expression before looking at his watch. “But I have to get to class.”

Mark nods. “See you in art history.”

“Okay! Maybe I’ll text you.” 

Renjun turns around to walk away only to stop a second later and looks back at Mark. “Ah, wait I don’t send nudes.”

Mark chokes. “That’s- I don’t want them!”

Renjun blinks. “Oh?”

“Uh, I don’t mean that in a bad way, like I don’t want them-”

Renjun is still looking at him confused, and Mark is as red as a tomato, not really helping his case at all.

“I just want to get to know you. That’s what I mean, the nails are a joke.”

Renjun mouths an ‘oh’ before looking at the time again. “Ah gotta go.” He waves, speed walking towards the exit of the art building.

Mark is the only one standing in the hallway as he waves with his right hand still holding his phone while his left cradles his jar of paper clips.

Maybe he’ll let Jaemin and Donghyuck do his nails more often.


	2. Aren't you forgetting something?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark forgets something before he leaves for work.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" 

Mark stops slipping on his dress shoes to whip his head in the direction of Renjun's voice.

_Shit did I do something?_

Mark can't tell if Renjun is just tired or peeved because he's got that strained look in his eyes. On one note it is seven o'clock in the morning but basing it off of his question, Mark can only assume he's probably done something wrong. Mark is no flawless man so the endless possibilities of what he's likely fucked up is making his head spin.

"Yes, uh."

Mark walks over to the smaller leaning over to plant a kiss on his forehead, then both cheeks before lasting pecking his lips lightly. Mark stands patiently in front of his boyfriend waiting to see if that was the right move to make. 

Renjun only blinks while red rises to his cheeks. 

Mark fiddles nervously. "Didn't you want a goodbye kiss…"

Renjun bites his lip before lifting his hand and opens his right fist to reveal Mark's keys.

"I meant this but," he flushes looking away. "thanks I guess."

Mark blushes, grabbing the keys slowly from Renjun's hand. "O-oh, that."


	3. Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark insist to his co-workers that he doesn't have a crush.

"I'm-" Mark's voice releases a high pitched squeak and Doyoung makes sure to snort loud enough across the opposite side of the room for Mark to hear it.

"-not 'getting into the new receptionist's pants'..." He repeats nervously as he looks around to make sure the person in question wasn't present.

Johnny shakes his head sadly as he takes a sip of energy drink from the hello kitty coffee mug he's holding. Mark thinks its stupid to not use the can it comes in but Johnny claims 'since coffee doesn't do shit for me' he doesn't want his favorite cup to go to waste.

"Not yet." He points his obnoxious pink mug Mark's way.

Mark flushes red while tapping the desk to his right. "Please back me up on this."

"You are always gawking at him." Jaehyun peaks his head over his monitor only for a second before returning to his screen.

Doyoung snorts again and Johnny smiles even wider than he already was. 

"That's not what I meant!" Mark shoves his co-worker's shoulder as he stifles a laugh.

Jaehyun swats the hand away, still trying to type. "Just ask the dude out on a date Mark, everyone in the office is starting to feel bad for you." 

"Yes please, It's very painful to watch you get up 7 times a day claiming to use the bathroom when in reality you just want to get closer and stare." Doyoung chimes in.

"You guys are nosy as hell, what the fuck." Mark frowns.

"You did not deny it." He shrugs.

Mark turns to Johnny who only makes a 'he has a point' face, back.

"I'm quitting my job."

"Nope nope, you are not doing that." Taeyong comes in from behind Mark with a pink frosted donut in hand. He lightly taps the back of Mark before walking into his personal office. "You're too valuable."

"You guys are the worst!" Mark dramatically throws his hands up wheeling away from his desk.

"Who is?"

Mark stiffens at the sweet voice that questions his comment.

Doyoung snorts for the third time of the day and Johnny goes back to quietly sipping his sugary beverage.

Mark turns his chair around to face the receptionist whose hair is styled partly up while wearing a beige cardigan and white button up tucked into his dress pants.

"Good morning." He smiles at Mark. "Someone picking on you again as usual?"

Mark blushes a dark shade of red as the younger laughs while moving over to his desk.

He notices the flustered expression on his face and points. "I'm teasing Lee."

"I know." Mark grumbles. "Morning to you too Renjun."


	4. Maybe just this once

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renjun meets Mark at a party.

_Bitter_

The liquid in his cup is bitter, he doesn't like it. Funny how he keeps drinking it though.

"Are you listening!" It's a yell he can barely hear over the booming music.

"It's kinda hard to!" He yells back.

Renjun stares at his friend. He talks so actively but Renjun can't hear much. Hendery's bangs keep getting in his eyes. He notices that Hendery has to fix the hair brushing onto his face every couple of seconds.

"You should get a haircut." He doesn't even bother yelling this time.

"What!"

Renjun makes a peace sign putting it to his forehead. He mimics scissors and Hendery squints.

"What the fuck are you doing!"

Renjun frowns. "Nevermind." He dismissively waves and sips whatever is in his red solo cup again.

Hendery sighs before one last yell. "I'm gonna look for something to eat!" 

Renjun nods and Hendery pats his shoulder before pushing through bodies of college students. 

Renjun doesn't mind parties. He's just tired, maybe a little too sweaty in the ripped denim that hugs his legs and the jacket that's ideally meant for fall but he's wearing it in the midst of summer. Overdressed? Yes, he's definitely overdressed but Hendery insisted. Renjun admits he looks good but does he really need to look this good? He doubts so from scanning his audience. Intoxicated, blurred senses, unconscious minds, of close bodies moving to music. Renjun imagines the scene before him is just a mass of heat and sweat.

_Gross_.

"Damn skinny jeans." He mutters pulling at the belt loop, as if that's gonna help him sweat less.

Although his senses should be over stimulated from the sounds and lights Renjun can't help but stare off, sip his cup and maybe wonder what his bed feels like right now.

Dissociation comes too easy. His trance only breaks when he realizes eyes parallel to his own.

"Fuck." He quickly turns his head.

_How long was I doing that?_

He can see in the corner of his eyes the person still looking. As much as he doesn't want to make it seem like he was staring, because he technically was not, he wants to look. He's weighing his curiosity over his dignity. 

_I shouldn't care this much. I don't care that much._

He looks back into those eyes across the room.

It's a single guy who looks close to his age, although Renjun in comparison looks kinda young he figures he's 19 or 20 still. He's holding a cup identical to Renjun. Brown hair maybe, he can't quite tell in the dark, but it's messily tousled, in a styled sorta way. His body type is lean, thin legs fitted with black skinny jeans that fold at the bottom. The wash denim jacket on top of a tucked in white shirt. The outfit he's wearing makes Renjun feel not so bad about the one he's currently sweating in. Looking back at his face, he might be staring at the high cheekbones a little too much, but Renjun ultimately deems him attractive. 

He squints, he thinks he is? He honestly can not tell, it's far.

_'Well.'_ Renjun abandons his drink on a lonely coffee table with other cups already overflowing the surface area. _'I guess let's go find out.'_

Besides his curiosity Renjun's not in the mood to keep this uncomfortable staring. There's also the possibility of having to wait long for whoever this kid is to walk over himself. Yeah, Renjun will take matters into his own hands.

Renjun pulls out his phone but while doing so puts up a single finger to the boy across the room for him to wait.

[Renjun]: I'm leaving my spot, text me if you need me but try not to need me.

[Hendery]: *OK emoji hand* ×3

Renjun clicks his phone off to see surprise in the boy's face across him.

He mouths a 'stay there' and receives a strained expression in return before he noods. He wonders how good this kid is at reading lips.

Renjun eyes scan the area for an ideal pathway. Which he figures out quickly that no no move is ideal in this room. People are tightly packed and moving.

Renjun sighs. "This better be worth it."

He doesn't think and shoves his way in. He's squeamish having strangers pressed up against him but it's too quick for Renjun to whine over. He emerges from the crowd on the other side. 

He stumbles out a bit, tripping over his own feet but he catches himself, facing the boy previously across from him.

A smile forms on the other's face. "Hey." He probably says but to Renjun it's just the word he can read off his lips.

"Hi."

The boy laughs a little at Renjun's similar, unheard response.

Renjun was right, he's attractive.

"Mark!" He yells this time. "My name!"

"Renjun!" He answers back.

"Do you wanna go somewhere else!" Mark scans the room. "Preferably a place we can hear!"

"Yes please." Renjun mouths.

Mark smiles tossing his empty cup into a nearby trash bag. He holds a hand out to Renjun and despite all things in Renjun that would normally deny this invitation, he decides 'maybe just this once'. Taking his hand intertwining it with his own.

He leads Renjun through the big house, seeming to know the layout by nature. He takes Renjun to a room still occupied with people but far less than the previous one. He walks over to a lone couch, plopping down and patting the spot besides him for Renjun. 

"So-" Renjun reluctantly sits evaluating the soft cushion. "Do you know the person that lives here?"

"I live here." 

Renjun tears his eyes from the couch to Mark. "Oh?"

He shakes his head before pausing and thinking. "My brother is throwing this party."

"Ah-" Renjun presses his free hand into the memory foam-like couch. "Nice house."

Mark watches assumed. "I get that a lot."

Renjun looks off at the group of five on the floor playing card games and the couple in the corner on another couch talking. "What year are you?"

Mark's taken back a little by the sudden question. "Uh, this upcoming? Third."

"20?"

"Huh?" Mark plays with Renjun's fingers still in his hand.

"You're 20 then?" Renjun stares at his hand limp in the other boy's loose grasp.

"Yeah, you?" 

"19." Renjun squeezes Mark's fingers slightly. "2nd year."

"Ah okay." Mark leans back into the couch cushion and Renjun follows shortly after.

Their heads bump in the way they're laying but Renjun doesn't mind. He surprisingly doesn't mind all this.

"Hypothetical speaking, would you?"

"Fuck no." Renjun says bluntly.

Mark chuckles hard enough to have Renjun's head vibrate alongside his. 

Renjun doesn't know how much time has passed, but it's enough for him to have found out Mark's favorite icecream flavor is cookies and cream or that he used to play the flute when he was 11 or that he can't cook an egg to save his life. In other words, he's found out Mark is a dork.

Renjun also wonders how long it's been since they have been holding hands, or when Renjun leaned into the olders touch, resting his head on Mark's shoulder now. He's oddly comfortable, Mark's comfortable.

Renjun smiles whilst the feeling of Mark's giggles die down. "Fine, what about you then?"

"Pfft yeah, I'd give up my legs for a year if someone paid me."

"But you're already rich, dumbass!" Renjun smacks Mark's arm and he burst into laughter yet again. "You don't even need it."

Mark's practically laughing in Renjun's ear, like he has been doing all night but he likes how close up he can see Mark's face. 

Mark might catch him staring but he doesn't mind.


	5. Soft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Mark's mind, Renjun is just softness.

_Soft._

It's the only word that comes to mind as his fingers graze at the bare skin peeking out. It's initially one finger, but one becomes two, then three, now four, and at this point, he's already slipping his entire hand beneath the fabric. He wonders how much softer it can get as he slides his palm higher against the warm sides of the other.

"Mark, hey Mark." The boy squirms in his lap. "Are you even listening."

"Huh." Mark is suddenly aware of the pointed eyes from Renjun. "Uh yeah, you were talking about…."

"Breakfast." Renjun stares at Mark before looking down at the hand roaming underneath his shirt. 

"Sorry, I got distracted."

Renjun scoffs. "I can tell." 

"It's just," Mark pinches a little of Renjun's skin between his thumb and index finger. "You're so soft."

Renjun has probably heard it hundreds of times by now from him, but Mark still insists on letting him know. "You're still surprised?"

Mark laughs, moving his hand towards the other's back and tracing his spine. "Always."

Renjun smiles, leaning forward bumping his forehead with the older's own. "Stupid."

Mark grins at the endearment in the other's tone before leaning in as well to meet halfway with the younger.

Mark thinks Renjun has to be the physical epitome of soft because, like his skin everywhere else, his lips are unexpectedly, ridiculous and utterly soft against Mark's own. He might just lose his mind.

Mark from there unconsciously slides the shirt upward even more, hands reaching chest and revealing more skin. The white fabric is in bunches over his wrist and tightening up around the smaller's slim figure. He keeps going until Renjun stops kissing him and pulls Mark's hand down.

"It's like 6am, you idiot."

Mark blinks at his boyfriend. "What…." It's then, he realizes what he means and panics a little on the inside. 

"I'm-" Mark reddens. "I'm not going to do anything."

"Just letting you know," Renjun tugs at the hairs on the back of Mark's head, "before you got carried away." 

Mark frowns as Renjun pulls his hand away entirely from under his shirt.

"Breakfast? Toast and eggs?" Renjun casually scoots back and away from Mark with a giddy look on his face.

Mark sighs at the lost warmth and softness from his right hand while staring at his boyfriend who seems more excited for breakfast than him. "Yeah, toast sounds good."


	6. It's cold outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last thing Renjun wants is to get a ride from Mark Lee.

Maybe Renjun should stop putting five alarms to wake up in the morning like his mom says. He can’t remember the entire spiel she gives him but the gist of it seems to be ‘Many alarms bad. You will not wake up on time.’ So maybe his mom is right, he thinks, as he’s sprinting out of his neighborhood cul de sac in a not so graceful fashion, hiking up snow out and off the grass on his front lawn and into his favorite lace up boots. His socks are wet, the light at the crosswalk is taking miserably long to change and he’s really underdressed for below freezing weather. 

So far he’s having a nice Wednesday. 

When the light changes Renjun doesn’t even mind the car tempting to make a right turn at his street corner. He can’t afford the late detention he tells himself, although it’s about to be his 7th one of the year. He has to stop making this a routine where his peaceful 30 minute walk in the morning is instead a 15 minute sprint for his life.

Stepping over the curb off the street Renjun squints at the sidewalk. There’s no salt sprinkled over the concrete so there’s a nice sheen cover that coats the path all the way down the block. When he puts pressure on the soles of his boot, he can already feel his incoming doom by the way his feet slide on the thin ice ever so slightly. He just might actually slip and die before he makes it late to school.

He silently curses the people who live in his neighborhood who don’t salt their sidewalks as he takes calculated steps gently over the ice. Renjun is definitely a pitiful sight, whining out loud to himself every time he’s close to slipping or when he occasionally takes notice for too long the way his wet socks feel like they’re freezing off his feet. He’s miserable, but it’s partly his own damn fault.

“Hey, Jun!”

Renjun stops in his tracks. He shivers at the nickname he doesn’t quite feel comfortable hearing. Not that he dislikes it. He just doesn’t like the unfamiliarity he has with the mouth it’s coming out of.

When Renjun turns around he’s met with the sight of Mark Lee peeking out over the door of his old Toyota Camry, parked a couple feet away by the curbside. Mark’s dark hair is sticking out in several places despite most of it being shoved hazardous under his beanie and his nose is already turning a shade of red from the cold air.

“Do you need a ride?”

Renjun lets an awkward cough travel through his throat at the question.

He bites the inside of his cheek as he thinks. He feels like he’s been standing there wordlessly for a bit too long. Renjun has made minimal progress on his own endeavors so the offer is tempting but the company is not. He doesn’t dislike Mark, don’t get him wrong. It’s far from that actually. The thought of being in that small space with the other sends him a thought more chilling than the actual temperature outside. 

He thinks Mark’s a cool dude. He’s nice. He’s _extremely_ nice. He likes Mark Lee, but who doesn’t? When Mark Lee is the one kid on the block who shovels driveways in the winter for free or that he’s kind enough to entertain the neighborhood kids when they ask him to play with them despite being way too old, or when Mark insists on offering Renjun a ride every single time he sees him running late despite how many times he’s answered with a ‘no’. You’d think Mark would take a hint he really doesn’t want a ride but he’s just too nice for that isn’t he? 

So ‘yes’, he likes Mark, he just hasn’t quite figured out if he _likes_ Mark the way he thinks he should. He doesn’t want to cross that road to find out, he never plans on it anyway.

“I’m good.” Renjun follows his response with a strain chuckle. “I can walk.”

When Renjun goes to take the steps to demonstrate, he instantly makes a fool of himself.

His right foot does not get to make a firm placement on the ground as he planned. Instead it skids against the smooth surface. Before Renjun knows it, his bum is on the ground, his back hurts and the door of Mark’s car is slamming shut as he hears footsteps jog over to him followed by an ‘oh shit.’

There’s already hands under his arms hoisting him up before he can process the event in full. 

“Are you okay?”

Renjun isn’t quite sure how to answer that. Now that Mark’s holding him up carefully, one hand on his waist while the other rests on his arm.

Renjun does know though that the distance is doing things to his chest, his still body aches from the fall and his socks are indeed still wet. 

“I’m peachy.” Renjun laughs holding his throbbing head. 

He’s probably not okay.

Mark pats the icy debris off Renjun’s jacket with a laugh in return. “Glad, you’re not hurt.”

Renjun thinks the universe has finally corned him. He’s definitely wasted a good five minutes from the whole ordeal. Time is dangerously close and it does not help that he is also stupidly cold. He doesn’t think he has much of a choice.

“Is that offer for a ride still open?” 


	7. Best Friend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark meets Donghyuck's Best friend.

"Wait, I thought I was your best friend?" Mark is lying down on the carpet, neck craned slightly so he can send a dirty look in Donghyuck's direction.

"Uh, you're more like-" Donghyuck stares at the ceiling, avoiding eye contact. "The best friend I never ask for."

"What!" Mark's voice cracks mid word and he frowns, clearing his throat.

Donghyuck snickers and Mark throws the pillow previously underneath his head.

Donghyuck doges Mark's sad attempt of a throw and rolls his eyes. "Geez, why are you so pressed for?"

Mark grumbles flipping onto his stomach. "Who even says 'best friend they never wanted'?"

"Well, that's basically what we are." Donghyuck gets up from his desk chair to softly kick the sides of the older's limp body. "Our mom's literally made us hangout everyday since I popped out of the womb, It's not like I had a choice."

Mark grabs Donghyuck's ankle after one too many hits to his side. 

"Still-" He starts to fake cry. "my feelings"

"Feelings my ass" 

Mark continues his dramatic sobs while Donghyuck shakes his leg free. "Ew, get off my floor you loser."

Donghyuck maneuvers his way around Mark's body towards his bed to grab the charging cell phone. 

"Anyway." He clicks on his phone to answer a message. "I'm gonna hangout with my 'actual' best friend."

"Ouch my feelings again." 

Donghyuck gets up again, this time purposely hitting Mark with his foot, making his way to his closet to grab a jacket.

Mark pouts. "What about me."

Donghyuck looks down at him in disgust. "I guess you can come if you seriously have nothing better to do."

Mark finally sits up and kicks at Donghyuck's feet. "No, I don't wanna go with you, you're just gonna bully me in front of whoever your friend is."

"Renjun"

"Huh" Mark raises a brow.

"His name is Renjun, I've said it like 4 times."

Mark gets up on his feet and waves him off. "Whatever."

"Suit yourself." He shrugs.

They both make their way out of Donghyuck's bedroom, down the stairs, towards the house entrance.

Mark feels a slap on his arm before he sees Donghyuck run back up the stairs. "Shit, I forgot the house keys."

Mark is about to say something when the sound of a doorbell cuts his thoughts.

"Can you get that, I think that's Renjun!" Donghyuck calls from the upper floor.

"Got it!" He yells back before opening the front door.

Mark opens the front door and blinks at the boy in front of him.

"Oh, you're not Hyuck." He slightly looks up from his phone to eye Mark up and down.

When Mark takes in the sight before him, he doesn’t know why but his mouth suddenly feels dry. Mark doesn’t process the comment the boy makes and let his natural instincts take over, and sadly in this scenario those instincts fail him. He slams the door shut in the boy's face.

Mark hears the sound of footsteps and turns around to see a rushed Donghyuck. "Huh, is he here?" 

Mark dumbly points to the door. "Uh, outside."

"Did you open the door for him?" Donghyuck gestures to the door.

"Yes." Mark says embarrassed.

Donghyuck makes a questioning face before pushing Mark aside and opening the door.

Renjun is staring dumbfounded, peeking at Mark behind Donghyuck. "Uh?"

"I'm sorry about him." Donghyuck points his thumb back towards Mark. "He's not very bright."

"Hey!" Mark smack Donghyuck and he smacks Mark back.

Renjun chuckles a little as they bicker. "It's fine." He says while looking at his watch. "Are all three of us going?"

"N-" Donghyuck stops when Mark elbows his side. 

"Yes!" Mark answers over Donghyuck's voice a little too loudly.

Renjun smiles at Mark and Donghyuck. "Okay, lets go."

When Renjun turns around to walk away from the door Donghyuck yanks on Mark's sleeve.

"What the fuck, why'd you change your mind." He whispers harshly.

"Uh-" Mark stares at the back of Renjun's head. "No reason."

* * *

"You're staring."

"Huh?" Mark doesn't even look at Donghyuck when he speaks.

He is in fact shamelessly staring. Staring at pretty lips as they move, probably saying the movie title and time they're planning on seeing. He watches as the man in the movie booth hands the pretty boy three tickets followed by Renjun's 'thank you!'. 

"You're so obvious." Donghyuck sighs.

"Shut up." Mark now looks at Donghyuck with a frown.

"If I knew you were gonna be gross and gawk at Renjun all night, I wouldn't have brought you."

Mark scoffs. "I'm not-"

When Renjun starts walking close enough to be in ear shot Mark immediately closes his mouth.

"I got them." He holds out the three tickets.

Mark scans the number printed on the three pieces calculating their seating arrangement. 

He thinks Donghyuck should probably be in the middle of them. It only makes sense considering he doesn’t know Renjun all that well. It's the obvious choice in this situation.

“Mark usually likes the middle seat.” Donghyuck intertjets Mark’s thoughts and tilts his head in the oldest direction with a smirk painting his lips. “Isn’t that right.”

Mark looks ready to argue when Donghyuck raises a brow. In reality Mark isn’t sure he wants to argue with the suggestion. Mark is a simple man, if he gets the opportunity to sit next to this really cute guy, who is he to deny the chance. Donghyuck knows this and he really hates that he does.

Mark sends Donghyuck a strained smile before looking back over at Renjun. “I-I do… but I don’t care where I sit. Whatever you’re comfortable with.”

“I don’t mind sitting next to you.” Renjun smiles while handing Mark the middle seat ticket. 

Mark grins back at Renjun, holding the edge of the ticket. “It’s cool then?”

Renjun laughs lightly nodding his head. “It’s cool.”

Mark can’t help but notice the way his cheeks get warmer at the sound of Renjun’s laugh. The toothy smile and the way the younger boy's eyes turn to crescents just does something to Mark’s chest. 

“Are we ready then or do I have to wait all day for you old ladies.” Donghyuck nudges Renjun’s shoulder.

Renjun laughs again, throwing his arm around Donghyuck’s neck. “Shut up!”

The younger two walk arm and arm bickering, making their way towards their theatre while Mark follows a foot behind. 

He nervously lets out the air in his cheeks.

_This should be fine, right?_

* * *

“I can’t believe you fell asleep.” Renjun laughs, whilst pointing at Donghyuck’s face.

“It’s not my fault! There was way too much science stuff and convoluted plot shit in this film. My brain was gonna die if I listened too hard.”

“So you thought passing out was a good solution.” Mark scoffs.

Donghyuck groans, prepared to walk off. “Whatever, it’s over now, I really need to use the bathroom.” 

Mark slaps his back as a gesture to go and Donghyuck doesn’t hesitate to take off the second he does.

“He’s so weird.” Renjun laughs, watching Donghyuck’s retreating figure scurry into the bathroom. 

The older answers back with his own chuckle while nodding in agreement.

Mark’s surprised how well it went. Once they were about halfway through the movie and Donghyuck passed out, he was on his own with Renjun. He didn’t expect much from his luck but on the contrary it was nice. The younger of the two seemed so immersed in the film, from tapping Mark time to time to comment on things that fascinated him or to theorizing incoming scenes. Mark enjoyed indulging in Renjun’s thoughts and curiosity. The whole thing was quite endearing. 

“So,” Renjun bumps Mark’s shoulder lightly, as he leans his weight onto his left foot. “Did you like it?”

“I did.” Mark smiles, bumping Renjun with a similar gesture. “I liked it a lot.”

“I’m glad.” Renjun makes a thin lipped smile. “Hyuck doesn’t usually like my movie picks, but I always ask him to come because I rather not watch them alone.”

Mark tenses at the statement. He thinks, maybe this is his chance to go for it. What is there to lose anyway.

“Would you go with someone else besides Hyuck?”

Renjun raises a brow to the question at first, but after a second he smiles and a little too knowingly for Mark’s nerves. “Do you have someone in mind?”

The younger’s eyes look a little too amused as he watches Mark clear his throat and rub the back of his neck.

Mark was too confident to think he'd suggest this with any smoothness or grace. He doesn't know how to get it off the tip of his tongue so he opts to point towards himself, too nervous to say words. 

Then he least expects it but the younger giggles in response, and dear god his heart might melt. He giggles in such sweetness, leaning into Mark’s shoulder as he softly shakes from the reaction. Mark doesn’t know if it’s a good or a bad sign but he’s too captivated by the gesture to figure out or care.

“I-Is that a no?” Mark stutters just a bit over the question.

Renjun is still laughing lightly, waving his hand dismissively. “No, it’s not that.” 

Renjun nuges Mark’s shoulder again. “I’d like that. Going with you.”

Mark smiles sheepishly back, ready to reply but, as if on cue, Donghyuck instead stops his train of thought, waltzing out of the bathroom.

He gives the pair an odd look. “What’s up with you two.”

Mark feels ready to defend himself from any teasing Donghyuck might do after he even tries to answer that question but Renjun beats him to an answer. “Nothing. We’re talking about heading home?”

He squints suspiciously before lazily shrugging, deeming the situation not interesting enough to press. “Okay, let's go then.”

Donghyuck turns to leave first out of the three, walking towards the exit. When Mark goes to do the same Renjun tugs his sleeve to slow him down in his tracks. 

“You’re number.” Renjun mutters, low enough for Donghyuck not to hear.

Mark’s surprised by the action. “What?”

“How else will we figure out our next movie?” Renjun grins waving his iphone.

Mark mouths an ‘o’ nervously looking between Donghyuck and Renjun as he recites his number in a whisper.

“Good.” Renjun shows Mark his screen displaying his name and number. “I’ll text you tonight?”

Mark bites back the smile on his lip and nods.

When Renjun pockets his phone with a satisfied ‘hmph’ and a shy grin. Mark thinks he might just shoot his shot one more time. 

“It’s a date next time?” Mark says quickly, praying he doesn’t look or sound too hopeful.

Renjun slows down just for a second in his walk. He only glances at Mark briefly, ducks his head slightly and chuckles. 

“Yeah, It’s a date.” 


	8. Below the Ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renjun just needs Mark to trust him and stay. (A Markren Treasure Planet AU)

"Are you coming or not?"

Mark stares at his outstretched hand with knit brows and a frown. "You're not seriously considering this, are you?"

Renjun rolls his eyes. "I should have expected this from you. Mark Lee just isn't daring enough to do anything worthwhile."

Renjun almost retracts his hand but Mark is quick to grab it before he can. The palms pressed against the outer side of Renjun's hand are awfully clammy. There's almost a jitter in his hold on him. He doesn't have to look at Mark's face to know how he feels. He knows Mark is scared.

"Don't fucking be like that. There's more on the line than this just being some small trip on the next two planets over. What if we don't come back?"

Renjun tugs on Mark's grip pulling him closer and forcing Mark down one step of the short stairwell exit of the cargo hold. "Well, what the hell do we have to lose? Are you gonna stay here for the rest of your life stealing scraps from vendors or ships when we can do this together?"

Mark sighs while loosening his hold on the other boy's hand. "You don't get it. What about losing our lives? I don't have much to lose but dying at the cost of some myth we aren't even sure is true?"

"The proof is right here in my pocket!" Renjun shakes the small metal mechanism in the right of his jacket.

"How do we know we can believe that Jun! Use your fucking head right now and think about this rationally!"

Renjun uses his free hand to tug at the hair on his head in frustration. "Fine, you don't have to come with me if you hate it so much! Just let me go alone!"

"I can't let you do that!" Mark grips his fingers hard this time instead, it even starts to sting.

"Why! I don't understand?"

"You're all I have!" Mark nearly yells. There's a crack in his voice and his face washes over with embarrassment. "I don't have anyone but you."

Renjun just watches the way the older shrinks from hearing his own words. "Mark…"

He finally let's go of the tight grip on Renjun's hand, backtracking up the stairs to the deck. "I'm sorry I even said that, I should go before anyone hears us."

"Mark, wait." 

Mark's quick to push the hatch open but Renjun is quicker, pulling at the other boy's belt loop causing him to tumble a step back. 

"For fuck sake Mark, imagine if this is the last time we saw each other. You can't just say that and try to leave."

"It doesn't matter, we're running out of time, we can't keep arguing over this." Mark doesn't meet Renjun's gaze, he only eyes the opening of the hatch for signs of anyone on the ship's deck.

"Then come with me. Mark please, stay." Renjun's voice softens. "We can do this together."

Renjun reaches out to grab the hand at Mark's side. Mark doesn't turn around to look at him, he just continues to watch.

"What if we die Jun?"

Renjun thumbs the hand in his own. "We don't know if we will unless we try."

Mark's exhale is long and heavy before he closes the hatch and turns around to face the other. "I can't believe we're doing this."

Renjun lights up with a squeak, nearly jumping into the older's arms. 

Mark almost loses his balance with the sudden and harsh embrace. 

"Okay okay, calm down, not so rough." Mark laughs, wrapping his arms around the boy's waist.

Renjun smiled burying this face into the side of Mark's neck. "You're not allowed to back out."

Suddenly the sound of footsteps against floorboards break their embrace. Mumbled voices from above them only get louder and the two scurry back further into the hold of the ship's cargo. 

Mark is holding Renjun's hand while his eyes are trained on the ceiling following the voices and footsteps. He exchanges a quick glance with Renjun. His face is laced with a troubled look but a tight lipped smile. "I definitely can't now."


	9. Stuck to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not the most conventional way to spray paint the side of a building. (SpiderMark AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you want more background to this [ AU ](https://twitter.com/je_oh_no/status/1118265151734603776?s=20)

Is the suit stuffier than usual? Mark's not entirely sure but he's not feeling too comfy in his everyday hero wear. Not that he ever considered it comfortable in the first place. He has to admit, the lack of baggier fabric wrapping his body makes him extremely embarrassed. Hyuck told him to get over it, because he's a superhero now, but he originally hoped he could have avoided the attire. Especially in situations like right now. When Mark's sweating buckets in this skin tight suit pressed against another person; it's a fairly gross feeling.

"I don't think I like doing this." Mark mutters. 

"Well you didn't have to do it glowstick, you're the one who insisted."

The masked boy can only narrow his eyes, his frown can't even be seen, but this should be enough to give away his annoyance. "Your plan of getting up here could get you seriously hurt."

The smaller boy tightens his hold on the hero's neck as he reaches his other arm out with the can of yellow spray paint. "Graffiti artists do things like this all the time, I would have been fine."

Currently Mark is hanging about 30 or so feet from the ground by the thread of his web. He wouldn't be so nervous on his own but having Renjun in his arms shaking cans and spraying walls makes him wearily.

Not to mention the distance, he's not performing very calm under the closeness of the younger boy. The boy that has secretly won his affection despite the nonstop teasing or insults thrown his way. Mark should probably hate it, he acts like he does in the youngers' presence, but in reality he can't lie. He constantly thinks about the teasing before he sneaks out every night to visit, in fact he almost looks forward to it. It's routine and maybe, it makes Mark's heart feel sorta funny, in a good kind of way.

"You're impossible." Mark sighs, adjusting his hold on Renjun's waist and on the string of web in his hand.

"You didn't have to help." Renjun studies his handiwork before looking back at the hero's face. "You don't even like me doing this, why help?"

"Cause, I know I can't stop you. You're stubborn and you'll do it behind my back even if I told you no. Doing this with me, at least I know you'll be safe."

Renjun's expression, originally irritated, resolves to a blank one.

Thank god Mark is wearing a mask cause he's very much blushing at the eye contact.

"W-what?"

Renjun shakes his head before turning away to paint again. "You're way too nice glowstick."

Mark gulps, he doesn't know why that comment makes him nervous "I mean, I am a superhero..." 

"To me." Renjun grips his shoulder quite hard. "You're specifically too nice to me."

**Author's Note:**

> here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/je_oh_no) and [cc](https://curiouscat.me/je_oh_no)


End file.
